the_next_genertion_of_charmed_onesfandomcom-20200214-history
P3
P3 is a successful nightclub in San Francisco started by Piper Halliwell and her sisters in 1999. The club was named after the Power of Three, in honor of Piper and her sisters. Piper sold the club sometime in 2008 in order to fulfill her dream of owning her own restaurant, Halliwell's. Over the years the club was run by Piper, it went through several ups and downs, though it was generally a popular and successful nightclub and at times the only source of income for the sisters. Various magical and demonic events took place at P3 and it was a regular hangout for the sisters themselves as well. She eventually sold it in 2008 to open her dream restaunt. Nineteen years later in 2029, Piper's only daughter, Melinda bought it back with the help of Caleb Shield. They changed the name back to P3 because it had name to her and her family. History 'The Industrial Zone' P3 was formerly known as "The Industrial Zone". Prue said she used to go there often after work and said it was a great place. She said it would be a shame if Piper's loan wouldn't work out, as the place had a lot of potential. 'The Begining of P3' After Piper had quit her job at Quake, she started to make plans for her dream job. Although she couldn't open a restaurant, the closest she would get would be the owner of a nightclub. Piper was in the process of getting a business loan which would let her buy the building, but it collapsed when Jeremy Burns was reincarnated by Abraxas and attacked there. Prue and Phoebe then got a second mortgage on the manor that allowed Piper to buy the club. In return, they each got a minority stake (presumably around 25 percent), but were largely silent partners. Piper inherited Prue's stake after her death. 'P3's Big Break' P3 initially struggled to get its foothold. However, its big break came when the band Dishwalla played there. Leo was responsible for this as he put the manager, Jeff Carlton, under a spell. There was a problem, though - Carlton had made a pact with the demon Masselin, who offered to make him a successful manager if he would deliver him souls of fan girls from whatever club the band was playing. At the end of the night, the Charmed Ones vanquished Masselin and P3 was officially "on the map". 'The Spot' P3 had a make-over and was totally changed, even the name changed to "The Spot". After Prue's death, the club was not doing so well and in an attempt to make it better, a manager was called in to change it. But in the end , Piper turned "The Spot" back into P3, after she finally fully accepted Paige as her sister, and as the existence of the new Power of Three. Piper had mentioned that P3 stands for Prue, Piper and Phoebe to her new manager. Leo healed the P3 sign that was thrown out into the back. 'Closure and Re-Opened' Eighteen months after the Ultimate battle, Piper closed down P3 in order to open up her dream restaurant, "Halliwell's." Twenty-one years later Piper's daughter, Melinda decided to buy it back and re-open it. Though she couldn't do it alone. Caleb helped her get it back but had to let him be part owner. Which she agreed to. Once they had it back Melinda and Caleb changed the name back to P3, since it had meaning to Melinda and her family. Alternative Realities 'Cole's Reality' In the alternate reality created by Cole Turner, Paige Matthews never reconstituted the Power of Three after the death of Prue Halliwell. Consumed by bitterness and vengeance, Piper became a fierce demon hunter looking to vanquish Shax, while Phoebe became stuck in a loveless marriage to Cole. P3 was abandonded and was diowned. 'Parilell Evil Worls' In the evil parallel world, P3 was a strip club instead of a regular nightclub. Inspector Sheridan worked there as one of the dancers and Darryl Morris was a frequent customer. People normaly wore dark clothing and were very rude and demading there. As well as everywhere else in this alternative reality. There were dancers everywhere and people pretty much did whatever they wanted. Category:Location Category:Business